The Diary of Ron Weasley
by FireboltForARavenclaw
Summary: During Deathly Hallows, Ron had very conflicting emotions. What was he thinking while all of the events occurred? This was written by my little brother. Hope you like it!


_Hey! FireboltForARavenclaw here! Here's the story of why I put this up:_

_My little brother needed to have a paper written for his English class, and he hadn't read anything. He could choose out of seven prompts, and the only one he liked was the 'Write the diary entry of one of the main characters. Well, as he hadn't read a book, he questioned me about something a Harry Potter character would think. I basically just described Ron's feelings during Deathly Hallows, and he wrote about that! I thought I should put this up on here for him. :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>August 3, 1997<p>

Hello, there. My name is Ron Weasley. I'm not normally the kind of person who would write in a diary or journal or whatever you want to call this. But after I found this book, I just felt the need to well... tell _something_ about my problems. Honestly, I think there are a lot.

Where to start... Well, I'm the second youngest of seven, the youngest boy. One of my best friends is the most famous wizard alive. I'm in love with my other best friend. My life hasn't been the easiest. My family's very poor, and there's nothing we can do about it. We're what's known as 'blood-traitors', and are ridiculed by nearly everyone here in the Wizarding world.

So, as I said before, I'm the second youngest of seven. Well, it's more like six—one of my older brothers, Percy, he kinda... left the family... At least I know I'm better than one of them. Out of my whole family, I'm worthless. First we have Bill, who just got married, the wonderful curse-breaker of Gringotts. How could I compare to him? Prefect, Head Boy, perfect grades...

Then, there's Charlie. He works in Romania with dragons. How did he get such a cool job? When he was in school, he was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He could have gone professional, for Merlin's sake!

Fred and George: the mischievious twins... Honestly, with how they act, how do they get anywhere? They don't even try to get their lives started. All they did was want a joke shop, and what did they do? They got it... How?

Lastly, there's Ginny. Out of all my siblings, she's probably my favorite. She can relate to me the most, having to live with so many brothers to overshadow her. But even she has something special about her. According to Mum, Gin can do no wrong...

Well, now to what's happened so far. A few days before Harry, by best friend's, birthday, we, meaning a bunch of people from the Order of the Phoenix went to go and get him from his aunt and uncle. At first the trip wasn't so bad, but once me and Tonks, who was my 'protector', started to head off, we were attacked by Death Eaters. Once we got back safe, Tonks told everyone how I stunned one of them. Hermione was surprised. Does she really think I can't properly stun someone?

After that, we headed to the Burrow, my house. It was really crazy, with Harry's birthday coming up, and we had to get ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding. On Harry's birthday, I 'accidentally' walked in on Ginny's 'birthday present' to Harry. Why would she snog him after he dumped her? Later that day, the Minister came to our house. Dumbledore's will was finally released from the Ministry's hold, and Dumbledore actually gave me something. He called it his 'Deluminator.' It's really cool! It can take the light out of any source with just a click of a button!

The day after was the wedding. At first I enjoyed it, but then I saw Krum. What's he doing here, anyway? I hate that ruddy Pumpkin head! I mean, it's obvious Hermione likes him... I'm just surprised that she agreed to dance with me when I first saw him. Earlier that night, I saw him arguing with Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's dad. What was that about?

That's when tragedy struck. Kingsley's patronus, a lynx, crashed into the wedding. The Minister was murdered and the Ministry had fallen. Harry, me, and Hermione are now on top of the Ministry's 'Most-Wanted' list. We had to go into hiding. Hermione, being the brilliant witch that she is, apparated us to Muggle London. We weren't safe for long, though. We went into a cafe, and me and Hermione were talking, Harry under his invisibility cloak. Soon after, two Death Eaters were attacking us.

Hermione apparated us to Grimmauld Place after that. Grimmauld Place is Sirius Black's old home, before he died. The place is dirty, as we never finished cleaning it during 5th year. Well, I guess we're just going to have to make it work.

Well, I guess I'll just leave it at this for now, Harry's waking up...

* * *

><p><em>That's it! So as I've already said, my little brother, Jordan wrote this. Please review and let me know if I should post the other 2 entries he wrote!<em>

_~FireboltForARavenclaw_


End file.
